This invention relates to a kitchen utensil for obtaining juice by blending materials to be treated, for example, fruit and/or vegetables such as kale.
Conventionally juicers or mixer-blenders as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 119237/1984 have been used for obtaining juice from vegetables such as kale and/or from fruit.
Conventional juicers adopt a centrifugal separation system or a rotary squeezing roller system for removing fiber contents in order to make a pleasant tasting drink. Therefore, it is difficult to utilize active ingredients contained in the fiber contents and the cooking efficiency is not high. A conventional mixer-blender produces juice by cutting the material to be treated with a rotary blade and mixing it with water. However, the cut pieces produced by this process are generally cube- or pyramid-shaped with sharp edges and are comparatively large so that the obtained juice is sometimes unpleasant to drink, because it causes a coarse feeling to a drinker's throat. Also, since the fibers are floating in the form of angular solid particles, they tend to sink to the bottom of the vessel of mixer and remain there as sediment when the juice is drunk.